What They Forgot
by mewmeow
Summary: The day where Hikaru and Akira meet for the first time when they were still wee little toddlers. Light, fluffy and dripping with chibi-ness. Completed.
1. What They Forgot 1

What They Forgot 1

"I'm so sorry to bother you, and all of a sudden as well."

"It's no problem at all. Give Masao my regards."

"Yes, of course. Hikaru, be a good boy with Ojii-san, okay?"

Hikaru's mother hurried off, leaving Hikaru himself staring at the old man before him. He'd only seen Jii-chan a couple of times and always with his parents. Usually he spent his days with Akari or one of his friends, playing soccer. Ooh, soccer...

"Saa, sa. Let's go inside, Hikaru."

Hikaru followed as fast as he could with his short, chubby legs, stumbling occasionally on the wooden floorboards.

"I'm going to go to a Go salon today. A friend recommended one beside a train station. Have you ever played Go, Hikaru? Hm, probably not, eh? I'll teach you. I was the City Go champion once, do you know?"

**ring ring**

"Ah, hang on a minute while I get that. Stay right there, okay?"

As Jii-chan's back retreated behind a door, Hikaru took this opportunity to look around. His curious eyes spied a dark, mysterious room across the courtyard. Totally ignoring his grandfather's commands, he tottered off.

"Uwa..." The dust got up his nose and he sneezed. "Ah, mou..."

He wiped his nose on his sleeve and glanced around him. There wasn't anything interesting here. How boring.

"Ah!"

He made his way to the wooden steps and began climbing them energetically, one at a time. Maybe there was something up there! Maybe there was food!

"Hah!"

Peeking triumphantly over the edge, he saw a large square table with two caskets on top. Food? Candy? Oh yes!

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Ah!! Hikaru!"

Aw, busted. He started climbing down but his feet somehow got muddled up and he felt himself going backwards...

"Ahh!!!"

His fall stopped abrubtly and he looked up.

"Jii-chan."

"Mou! Hikaru, what are you doing here?! Scared me half to death! What would I have said to your mother if you'd hurt yourself!"

"... Gomen nasai..."

Ojii-san put Hikaru down, still shaking from the shock. Were all grandsons this troublesome? Thank goodness he only had one!

"Listen Hikaru, you mustn't wander off by yourself like that."

"Un."

"I'm going to take you out now and it's very important that you stay with me, okay? You could get lost and you don't want that to happen to you?"

"Mm-mm."

"Good. So... No straying off by yourself?"

"No, Jii-chan."

Hikaru was rewarded by a pat on the head.

"Ok then, let's go."

Notes and message:  
Mwahahaha! Chibi Hikaru! *gives Hikaru a huggle* Did I make him seem like a food fanatic or what? Well, he is a little kid here ^_______________^  
Hehe, I almost made Hikaru meet Sai a little too early too. It's so fun trying to bring events that have already happened into the past. Can you guess which Go salon Hikaru's ojii-san is going to go to?  
By the way... should I provide some kind of guide to the sounds like mou and saa and the word ojii-san? I have a feeling most of you know what they mean and how to pronounce it but correct me if I'm wrong.  
This fic was originally going to be a one shot (eto, it sort of is...) but I think it's better if I split it into two (or three, I haven't really planned it yet). I'll try to hurry to the main point of the fic as some people have suggested in the past. It's coming up! Be patient!  
Hm, now I want to draw a chibi Hikaru and tack it on my bedroom wall... ^^

** Thanks to toriyamaworld.com for the scanlation of the manga!  
** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my previous fics! Did I improve? Did I, did I??  
** If I've been a baka and made mistakes, please point them out! I keep discovering typos in all my work (no, I don't have spell check on my cruddy computer, no I don't live in the US and I'm trying my best to change my spelling into american english).  
** If you have any comments, please post them. 


	2. What They Forgot 2

What They Forgot 2

"Waaahh!! My head hurts! I don't get it at all!"

Hikaru continued wailing while his grandfather tried unsuccessfully to calm him. The other customers were staring at the young boy who was so rudely interrupting their game. Small whispers of 'brat' and 'how embarrassing' began to circle around the Go salon.

"Excuse me, sir..."

Jii-chan looked up greatfully at the lady coming towards him.

"I'm very sorry miss but, could you please take care of him for a while? I won't be but a moment."

He nudged the sniffing Hikaru in her direction.

"There you go. Follow the Onee-san, she'll take care of you while Jii-chan plays a few games."

Shocked, the lady backed away from the toddler who was running up to her in tears.

"Ano... Chotto..."

The little boy looked up at her with his round, brown eyes complete with trembling chin.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

He started crying again, even louder than before. His head hurt and he was bored silly. There were no toys around here at all!

".... Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."

She steered the little boy towards the counter and proceded to clean his face and hands with a tissue.

"Saa... What's your name?"

*sob* "Shindo Hikaru." *sob*

"Ara, Shindo-kun is it? What were you up to, Shindo-kun?"

"Those black and white round things... I don't understand..." *sniff*

"Ah, he was trying to teach you Go?"

"Go?"

"..."

Now that he'd stopped wailing, she could see he was kind of cute. His dark brown hair fell into his light brown eyes, set in an adorably chubby face.

"Oi! Here's your lunch!"

"Ichikawa-san! Oh, arigatou gozaimasu."

"I'm just going to make a call and then I'll have to go again."

"Huh? Where?"

"I'm supposed to pick Akira-kun up from his Go class."

"Oooh! I have a great idea. Take him with you."

"Eh?"

Ichikawa suddenly noticed a head of hair around her knees and looked down at the little boy clutching a box of tissues.

"Oh, hello there. Who are you?"

Hikaru stared at the new Onee-san. She looked pretty. "Shindo Hikaru."

"Hehe, aren't you cute?" She ruffled his hair and kept talking. "Why do you want me to take him along?"

"He's distracting the customers. I'm not particularly good with children either. Well, apart from Akira-kun."

"But Shindo-kun looks sweet." She smiled down at Hikaru who had taken an interest in the tissues he was holding. "We have to ask for permission though."

"Oh, his ojii-san's just over there."

Ichikawa approached the table where Jii-chan was having a game with another man.

"Ano, chotto sumimasen. Is it ok if I take Shindo-kun out? I'm just going to pick up a friend's son and it won't take long."

Jii-chan's opponent snorted as he placed a stone. "Just fine with me. And you can take as long as you want."

"Kitajima-san!"

*cough* "It's just fine. Hikaru?"

"Huh?" Hikaru was lost. What was everyone talking about? And he was sure that man had just said something nasty.

"Do you want to come with me and meet someone else your age?" said the nice Onee-san.

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically. Wow, he could make a new friend! Maybe they could play together! Finally, something to do.

He waited patiently for the nice Onee-san to finish talking on the phone, envisioning what this 'someone' would look like. Would he like to to eat? Oh, of course he would, everyone likes to eat.

The other Onee-san wrestled the shredded tissue and tissue box from his hands before handing him over to Ichikawa.

"I'll be back in a bit!"

Notes and message:  
Whoops, this might turn out to be a three part thing. Oh well *shrug* This story just seems to write itself ^^  
*groan* I'm starting to regret I ever put Jii-chan in there. I somehow trip myself up over whether to use Jii-chan or grandfather. Must remember not to do that in my next fic.  
The chapters aren't very long so far (good? bad?) and I didn't do too much describing. Ergh, Hikago's hard to make descriptive anyways, it's about Go and there's only so much... Warui, warui, going off on a tangent ^^; 


	3. What They Forgot 3

What They Forgot 4

"I can't believe I lost to the likes of you."

"What did you say? Do you know who I am?"

"City Go champion, yada, yada, yada. I don't see how you won it, I've played better players than you."

"I'd like to see you do the same!"

The lady at the counter sighed. Disturbing others must run in that family. The noisy boy's grandfather was in a heated argument with one of their regular customers, Kitajima-san. Deciding that enough was enough, she got up to tell them to be quiet.

"We're back!"

"Ah, Ichikawa-san! Oh, hello Akira-kun, Shindo-kun."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hmph, I get no respect around here! I'm leaving!" Hikaru's ojii-san got up and stomped up to Ichikawa and the boys. "Hikaru! Let's leave this disrespectful Go salon!"

"Eh?" Ichikawa stared as grandfather took grandson in tow and marched out.

"Ja!" Hikaru waved to Ichikawa and Akira with his free hand before disappearing behind the salon's door.

"Well, that's the end of that. Ichikawa-san, you're late for your shift."

"Ah. Sou." She shook her head. What a peculiar day. No use thinking about it. "Akira-kun, feel free to play someone while you wait for your father. Kitajima-san's free."

Akira nodded and took one last look at the door. He hoped he'd meet Hikaru again. He hadn't gotten around to showing him what Go was yet.

Notes and message:  
Ok so I didn't post this right after chapter 3... >.> I was busy downloading... something.  
*sighs* well that was short wasn't it? Felt like I was hurrying to finish it... I wasn't, I just didn't have a long, winded way to end the story so I chose the faster, straightforward way... okay, so I just wanted to add the scene where Akira wants to play with Hikaru again ^^; But it kind of ends the story on a sweet note ne?  
So... how do you think the story was overall? Okay? Too fast? Too slow? Too short? Too much talking? No plot? Confusing grammar? Yeah, I think so too. I had to read some parts twice for it to make sense. No wonder english is my worst subject *wails*

NB: I can _so_ see Hikaru's grandpa argue with Kitajima!

Replies:  
**Halcyon Clouds**: Thanks for your comment, I went around changing the Ojii-san's into Jii-chan's ^^  
**Shinigami Yumi**: Hehe, there is not point to this story really  
**Moonphantom**: Yay someone who sees that there is no point to the story! ^^ And you're right, if I kept the fic going, it would have ruined it.  
**Aeis**: Yeah it's too short ^^; I wanted to write more of chibi-Hikaru and chibi-Akira but then, how would I explain the fact they didn't know each other later on in the story?

And last of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! *bows* 


	4. What They Forgot 4

What They Forgot 4

"I can't believe I lost to the likes of you."

"What did you say? Do you know who I am?"

"City Go champion, yada, yada, yada. I don't see how you won it, I've played better players than you."

"I'd like to see you do the same!"

The lady at the counter sighed. Disturbing others must run in that family. The noisy boy's grandfather was in a heated argument with one of their regular customers, Kitajima-san. Deciding that enough was enough, she got up to tell them to be quiet.

"We're back!"

"Ah, Ichikawa-san! Oh, hello Akira-kun, Shindo-kun."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hmph, I get no respect around here! I'm leaving!" Hikaru's ojii-san got up and stomped up to Ichikawa and the boys. "Hikaru! Let's leave this disrespectful Go salon!"

"Eh?" Ichikawa stared as grandfather took grandson in tow and marched out.

"Ja!" Hikaru waved to Ichikawa and Akira with his free hand before disappearing behind the salon's door.

"Well, that's the end of that. Ichikawa-san, you're late for your shift."

"Ah. Sou." She shook her head. What a peculiar day. No use thinking about it. "Akira-kun, feel free to play someone while you wait for your father. Kitajima-san's free."

Akira nodded and took one last look at the door. He hoped he'd meet Hikaru again. He hadn't gotten around to showing him what Go was yet.

Notes and message:  
Ok so I didn't post this right after chapter 3... >.> I was busy downloading... something.  
*sighs* well that was short wasn't it? Felt like I was hurrying to finish it... I wasn't, I just didn't have a long, winded way to end the story so I chose the faster, straightforward way... okay, so I just wanted to add the scene where Akira wants to play with Hikaru again ^^; But it kind of ends the story on a sweet note ne?  
So... how do you think the story was overall? Okay? Too fast? Too slow? Too short? Too much talking? No plot? Confusing grammar? Yeah, I think so too. I had to read some parts twice for it to make sense. No wonder english is my worst subject *wails*

NB: I can _so_ see Hikaru's grandpa argue with Kitajima!

Replies:  
**Halcyon Clouds**: Thanks for your comment, I went around changing the Ojii-san's into Jii-chan's ^^  
**Shinigami Yumi**: Hehe, there is not point to this story really  
**Moonphantom**: Yay someone who sees that there is no point to the story! ^^ And you're right, if I kept the fic going, it would have ruined it.  
**Aeis**: Yeah it's too short ^^; I wanted to write more of chibi-Hikaru and chibi-Akira but then, how would I explain the fact they didn't know each other later on in the story?

And last of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! *bows* 


End file.
